The Unexpected First Meeting
by WaterWolfAngel43
Summary: Lily had always thought that the world was full of mysteries and secrets and she was right. The world full of meisters, weapons, kishins, witches, death gods, and even an OCD death god is not the only ones that walk amongst humans. I do not own Steven Universe, Soul Eater, and the canon characters. Don't like f/f, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Lily stood by the ocean as the waves collide against her legs, soaking the sand she stood on, making her feet sink into it. She loved the smell of salt water, the roaring sound the ocean, feeling the water around her. It was so relaxing and refreshing she wished she could stay for a while longer. Unfortunately, she was on a mission. One that didn't involve the ocean, although she wished it would.

She sighed.

"Oh, don't mope!" Lily turned. Her partner, Riley Paige, stood behind her holding a funnel cake along with two Pepsi cans. She smiled and skipped over towards her. "We're on night patrol and the sun shouldn't set for another hour. You have plenty of time." They sat on the sand where the waves wouldn't hit them as they shared the funnel cake.

"I know, but I love the beach!" She cried as she dramatically fell on her back, limbs outstretched.

"Watch it! You're gonna get sand all over the place!"

Lily pouted. "You're no fun!"

"If I were, we wouldn't be getting any work done." Riley retorted.

"How many do we need again?"

"About...34."

Lily sighed. Her mind would sometimes wonder to the day they first met and would sometimes compared them to how they were now. They're were both young - they're still pretty young now, but a lot more experienced in combat than they were back then. And more mature (at least Riley is).

"C'mon and eat before I finish it all!" Riley urged Lily before putting another piece of the dessert into her mouth. Lily smiled as she sat up and ate with her partner. Riley always made sure to look after Lily almost to the point where she was her 'mom' and she was grateful for having someone looking after her. In return, Lily promised to take their job seriously and to make Riley the best Death Scythe ever.

By the time they were finished, the sun was down and the beach was empty other than the seagulls that would scavenge for any left over food.

Riley stood and stretched. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, which way should we start?"

"Let's go right." Riley pointed over by the pier. The lamp posts were still on along with the shops and rides. They made their way towards the pier; it wasn't populated but it's wasn't completely empty either. Even a few people would attract a kishin. Although, they would never consider using a human as bait to lure any hidden kishins. It was against the code the DWMA students (all students) live by. Their main purpose is to protect humanity from the monsters that wish to harm them. If they were forced to use bait, they would use themselves. They were perfectly fine with that.

"Do you sense anything?" Riley asked her partner. Lily closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. Lily was born with the ability to sense souls, a gift she inherited from her father who was a meister like her mother. Her mother didn't have the same ability as it wasn't a common trait amongst meisters, but was not exactly rare either.

Lily felt a strange cold sensation on her left. It was faint, but she couldn't shake the feeling, like it was trying to lure her there. She opened her lilac eyes which were now a shade darker, more serious than her usual peaceful, happy-go-lucky self.

"There. It's faint but something is definitely wrong."

"Let's go." Lily nodded and led the way. They walked for a while until they noticed some slight movements in the shadows. At first, they thought it was nothing more than a squirrel or a leaf, maybe a bird, but it seemed to have followed them. They decided not to take action until whoever was following them made the first move; which happened a lot sooner than expected.

Both girls managed to leap into the air to dodge the attack nonchalantly. Riley had her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. She was rather calm despite each movement she made to dodge the attacks. Her partner on the other hand was very serious. Lily's stoic expression looked as if it was made of stone. Both girls tried to stay as close to each other as they possibly could; Riley because of her duty as a weapon and Lily because her vow as a meister.

The kishin stopped abruptly as it panted, it's tongue sticking out as if it were a dog. Riley narrowed her eyes at the creature. Kishins don't just stop attacking like this one did, they keep attacking until they tire out their prey and then go for the kill. So, what was this one up to?

"Riley."

"Yeah."

Riley's entire body began to glow a bright red color before her human form was replaced with her weapon form; a grey scythe with a curved sharp blade and a grey ribbon wrapped around the handle all the way to the hilt. Lily gabbed onto the handle letting the scythe lean against her body.

"I'm guessing your the nightmare that has been terrorizing this town? Well, it doesn't matter since your soul is mine!" The kishin hissed at the mention of souls. He wasn't very tall for a soul-eating monster. Probably around Lily's height which was 5"4'. He face was covered with a skull like mask, but nothing like Lord Death's mask. Lord Death's skull mask was more cartoonish and very childish, while this one looked as if he used an actual human skull to cover his face.

Each kishin was a weapon, or still is, but a corrupted one that ate the souls of the innocent instead of protecting them from those who wanted to harm, or even kill them. In his case, he must have been some form of a gun. He hands were raised, fingers extended and pointed at them. His fingers-each and every one was the shape of the nose of a pistol, rifle? It didn't matter. He's a corrupted weapon. All he could think about was the hunger and the want for power, power that he gets from eating innocent souls. It made Riley shudder at the thought of how she shared the same power with these _things._

The kishin growled before he willed bullets to shoot out of his fingers. Lily spun Riley, using her as a shield against the bullets before she charged. She flipped the scythe so the blade was in the air ready to strike down the kishin. The creature had his palm face towards himself as he used his fingers to block Lily's attack. Lily dodged as the kishin went to punch her with his free hand.

She dropped down and swept her legs under the kishin, making him fall onto his back.

Riley watched the scene play out in her little dark room. The mirror in front of her projected the scene like a television, showing her what was going on in case she needed to give her partner advise or warn her of any sudden attacks. They become quite efficient in their missions whenever they worked together as a team; well, that is mandatory for a meister and a weapon.

As the battle continued, Riley thought she heard some footsteps coming from behind. As she turned her head, the mirror followed, changing the scene. Now she was looking behind them, where another kishin crawled forward. It seemed to be a woman this time.

"Lily, behind you!" She warned.

She looked back just in time to see the female kishin leaping in the air to ambush her. Lily ducked and rolled to the side. The kishin landed onto the male accidentally pinning him to the ground with the blades that protruded from her lean body. The blades that were also her hands embedded themselves into the cemented floor. She yanked and pulled at her arms as the other under her howled in pain.

Lily raised Riley's blade before bringing it down, beheading the two monsters. Their bodies started to fade into a dark silhouette, swirling into an invisibile black hole, then leaving behind two, pulsating souls. The red souls floated in mid air, neither going up nor down.

Riley transformed back into her human form, her hand holding Lily's as she reached for the souls that were shaped like a human heart, then ate them.

"Thank you, Lily, for a wonderful meal." The souls actually were flavorless, but oddly satisfying and filling. Lily smiled. She took out her phone and read the time.

"It's getting late. We should head back to the motel. I'll report to Lord Death in the morning." Lily said.

"Sounds fine by me." Riley stretched her arms before placing them behind her head.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"


	2. Chapter 2

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" A boy possibly around the age of ten stood before the two. His eyes shined with excitement and awe, there were practically starts in his eyes and he smiled from ear to ear. "That was so amazing how you fought that monster! Oh, and how you turned into a human! How is that even possible!?" He practically flailed his arms as he pointed at the weapon and acted out the meister's movements during the battle.

Riley leaned onto her right side, stuffing her hand into her pocket while her other was still placed behind her head as she messed with her hair nervously. She wasn't used to getting attention from civilians (or anyone for that matter) especially children. She was somewhat uncomfortable. She tugged her hood on to cover her face. It made her feel less awkward somehow.

Her partner, on the other hand, blushed a bit at how the boy imitated her fighting style. It was a bit messy and rushed, but she preferred to get the job done as quick as possible. She did smile at the child's enthusiasm.

"Well, that's what we do! We go to school and learn to fight monsters like the ones from before and save people!" Lily took pride in her duty and loved to talk about it with others who haven't seen a meister or a weapon. It wasn't unusual for someone his age or older to not see one in action, and many have heard about meister and weapons and kishins, but of course, since they've haven't seen one, they sometimes assume it's a myth, usually when they are younger.

"Lily, we should get going." Riley interrupted.

"We can't just leave him alone. What if there's more kishins?"

"I'm sure his parents are nearby."

"But what if they are not and his home is far away, too?"

Riley huffed. There are several things she loves about her partner, her caring nature being one. She sighed. There might still be kishins around and he was probably safer with them.

"What's a kishin?" The boy asked, his curly dark hair bounced as he tilted his head with a confused look on his face.

"That's what we call those monsters back there." Riley answered.

"Really?!" The boy gasped. "I fight monsters, too, although we don't have a name for them!" He rocked back and forth on his feet.

Lily giggled at his enthusiasm. She thought it was cute how excited he got when he spoke. She found his energy contagious. She squatted down, so she was about his height, and wrapped her arms around her knees to keep herself balanced.

Riley felt uncomfortable for reasons unknown. There was nothing unusual about a child to believe that they can defeat monsters, but the way he said it, felt like he had some "experience" with fighting creatures. But that can't be possible! The boy looked no older than ten years old.

"Are you gonna defeat monsters when you grow up? Like my friend and I?" Lily asked.

"Lily, the kid has to be a weapon, or at least a meister, to do what we do." Riley reminded her. It is possible for the child to have the ability to transform himself into a weapon, but it's a 50/50 percent chance. And Lily hasn't been able to practice sensing weapon and meisters' souls since their primary objective was to hunt down kishins.

"What's a meister?" The boy asked.

"A meister is a person who is able to wield a demon weapon, like Riley back there." Lily pointed to her partner.

"A demon weapon?"

"A person that can transform into a weapon at will." Riley explained bluntly. "Anyway, it's getting late, kid. Shouldn't you be home by now? What if your parents are worried about you?" It was obvious that Riley didn't want to linger on one place for too long and was eager to get back to their crappy motel.

"My dad lives in a van and the Gems are on a mission, at the moment. Hey, can I try the meister thing? Please?" The boy cupped his hands together, in a prayer gesture, and gave the girls the puppy dog eyes. Although, Riley was practically immune to it, Lily was not. She looked back at Riley with the same look in her eyes.

"Lily, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm a dangerous weapon! I can't let a kid try to wield me!" Riley tried to reason with her partner. But all she got in response was the puppy dog eyes, this time a bit intensified.

Riley groaned and shooed her head as she facepalmed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" She muttered. The other two cheered as Riley glowed a bright red. Her weapon form laid on the ground motionless. The boy awed at the scythe and almost immediately went to grab it.

"Hey, kid!" Riley's voice stopped him, "Before you start, make sure the blade faces down! The last thing I need is an injuries child and a lawsuit." She muttered the last part.

The boy nodded and tried to lift her up. However, due to their wavelengths being completely out of tune, she weight like a ton to the poor boy. His face went red, beads of sweat rolled down his face as he tried harder. He let go and huffed. Riley transformed back.

"How come...she can...lift you up...without breaking a...sweat?" He said in between gasps of breath.

"Because, she's my partner." Riley smirked a bit as she rapped an arm around Lily's shoulder. Lily blushed a bit, but didn't push her off.

"Anyway, we should really go. Do you want us to walk you home?" Lily asked.

"No thanks, I live close by."

"Ok then, bye." Lily waved.

"By the way," the boy shouted as he walked away. "My name is Steven Universe!"

"Hi, Steven! I'm Lily and she's Riley! Bye, Steven! See you next time!"

"Bye, Lily! Bye, Riley!" Steven waved until the girls couldn't see him.

"What a nice kid." Lily said thoughtfully.

"I guess..." Riley said.

Lily giggled. "You know he's growing on you!" She was practically clinging onto Riley's arm.

"...nope..."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Fine, the kid wasn't as bad as I thought he was, ok?!"

Lily laughed.

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Riley and Lily walked down the street, both wearing a matching shirt; Riley wearing jeans while Lily wore a skirt. A week before, the two realized how short they were on money to purchase two plane tickets back to Death City, so they decided to apply for a job and raise enough money. They had informed Lord Death of their situation which he offered to mail their homework and notes to their apartment, so their work would be ready for them when they got back. Surprisingly, the two were able to find jobs at a local donut shop. Both helped stack boxes of napkins and occasionally refilled the coffee pot.

Riley like the uniforms, it was a nice change from a skirt and blouse. Before she traveled with Lily to Beach City, she worked at a cafe where she wore a skirt, blouse, and had to constantly keep her hair up. Lily liked the shirt, too, but wanted to wear a skirt. Unlike Riley, Lily enjoyed wearing skirts and dresses.

The two helped stack boxes, refilling coffee pots, and organized the donuts. Once those were done, Riley stood behind the counter, drumming her fingers against the surface. Occasionally she would glance over at Lily, who chatted with their co-worker Sadie, helping her stack the boxes. She smiled as Lily helped around. Riley always thought Lily was the sweetest person anyone had the pleasure of knowing. It surprised her how skilled she was and that Lily would ever want to be partners with someone like her, let alone be in relationship with. Riley sighed. Lily was one of a kind.

Once they were finished, they began setting up the chairs outside. It wasn't until Steven ran in that one of the tables flipped over.

"Hey, watch where you're going you little...Steven!" Their other co-worker, Lars, said.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for summer! Are you excited for summer?" Sadie giggled at his enthusiasm. Riley looked up. "Hey, Steven." Lily said; she sat on one of the tables.

"Oh my gosh-Riley! Lily! When did you start working here?"

"Today is our first day. We didn't have enough money to buy tickets back to Death City, so we thought about raising it by working." Riley heard Lars. She rolled her eyes at his attitude, but didn't comment.

"Oh, what's Death City like?"

"Like any other city." Riley chide in. "Diverse people, lots of houses, cars, but the only city to have a Death Meister Weapon Academy."

"Really?"

"As far as we know." Lily corrected. It's true that there could be other schools such as the DWMA, but because the school contained many students from different beliefs and nationality, that's what they had to go on. "Anyway, isn't it too early for school to end?"

"Well, I don't go to school, but Pearl tried to get this mirror to teach me some stuff." Riley took a look at the mirror in his hand. It looked really old, but in perfect condition, except the cracked gem on the back. She shrugged and got back to fixing the tables, while Steven conversed with Lily, Sadie, and Lars. She heard bits and pieces of it, including Lars' plan for the summer in which she began to glare at him and made sure that he kept his distance from Lily. Riley knew that she can trust Lily; they have been partners since their first year, but she didn't know Lars. She was just going to have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

The day went by slowly with few customers coming in, and since they took the day shift, Riley and Lily were allowed to leave early. Since they already destroyed the kishins that were invading the city, they took their time exploring the pier, walking on the beach, then made their way towards their motel room and slept.

Their morning however was unusual. When they walked towards the Big Donuts, Lily knew something was wrong. The Big Donuts had an excellent view of the ocean and was closer to the beach, but when they got there, the ocean was gone.

"What's going on?" She asked aloud.

Riley looked around and spotted a handful of people standing in the middle of where the ocean should have been. "Let's find out." They both walked towards the group. A man with a microphone shouted at a tall woman. "What's going on here?!"

"The ocean is gone, obviously." She said nonchalantly.

"Thats right! Now it's just a desert! Nobody wants to take a vacation at Desert City!" He collapsed onto the sand, still shouting through the microphone,"We're gonna lose our summer business!"

"And all the beach babes!"

"Whose gonna buy my fries?"

"And my pizzas?"

"Whose gonna have fun at Funland?"

"As mayor I demand you explain this immediate-" the tall woman slapped the microphone out of the mayor's hand,"-ly?"

"It was Lapis Lazuli." She said.

"Lapis Lazuli?" Lily asked along with Steven.

"She's the gem you released from the mirror." Another woman, who was slightly taller than the two, began projecting an image of another woman through the gem on her forehead. The people gasped at the image.

"But, she's a gem just like us."

"There's a lot you don't know about gems, Steven." Everyone stared at the image with mixed emotions; Steven with determination; Riley with curiosity; and Lily with awe. Soon everybody left the beach, probably to their shops, but the only one that remained was the mayor who cried as he used a hose in an attempt to replace the ocean. Riley and Lily walked with Steven and his friends back to his house.

"How would I have known the gem contained in that mirror was powerful?" The pink-haired woman said.

Riley leaned against the wall and stared at Steven who began packing a water gun in his burger backpack. "Steven, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving to fix what I did to our home. I'm the one who freed Lapis from the mirror. Now, the ocean is gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back or get really thirsty trying." Before she could say anything about this, the man who was Steven's father stopped him.

"I'm coming with you."

"I wanna help, too." The girl, Connie, joined.

"Don't forget about us!" Lily joined. Riley snapped her head towards Lily.

"Lily, they're just kids. Are you sure about this?" Riley was against the two children getting involved in anything dangerous, and this seemed dangerous.

"Riley, we were their age when we were sent to the DWMA."

"That's different! I am a weapon and you are my meister, and we were learning about our abilities! He's nothing like us! What if they get hurt?"

"They have us." Riley sighed. There are so many things that could go wrong with this mission, but she couldn't argue with Lily. They've had enough experiences battling with kishins, and with Riley's attention toward their surroundings, they'll be able to keep an eye on them while fighting. If they need to, that is.

"Clearly, we are coming, too." Riley turned her head towards the group of women, who stood, or sat, next to the kitchen. Were they really okay with this? Riley just shook her head.

Everyone hurried outside; the two kids sat on the back of a pink lion, while the rest managed to fit inside the claustrophobic van. Steven's father tried to lighten the mood by inserting a disc he claimed was Rose's favorite. Riley and Lily cringed at the noise that came out of the radio. "What do you think, Garnet?" He asked the tall woman who sat in the passenger seat. Riley could not see her facial expression, being seated behind her, but she could guess that Garnet was indifferent, until she threw herself out of the van. Riley and Lily gasped and looked out of the window to see if she was okay.

"I guess she didn't like it?" The man said.

They heard someone land on the van.

"So, anyway, what are you kids doing here?" The man asked. He seemed to have assumed that whoever was ontop of the van was Garnet.

"Well, Riley and I came from the DWMA. It's a school in Death City, Nevada that trains meisters and weapons to fight those who want to harm the earth."

"DWMA?" The pink-haired woman asked.

"It stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy." Riley answered.

"Aren't you guys a little young to be fighting to save the world?" The man asked.

"Our powers are usually activated we're 12-13 years-old. So we go to school to learn how to control those abilities and use it for good, while also learning the history of our abilities." Riley paused before asking, "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Oh, I'm just Steven's old man."

"I'm Pearl, and this is Amethyst."

"Yeah, and the gem out there's Garnet."

"Are you guys really gems?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty much awesome."

"But you look human."

"Our physical bodies are holographic projections from our gemstones." Pearl explained.

"So that must be it, right? Your gem?" Lily pointed to Pearl's forehead.

"Yes, that is."

"Has there every been a gem with two gemstones?"

"That's what gems call fusion. A fusion is when two or more gems are combine to make one being. It is very difficult, however."

"So, it's like a Soul Resonance, right?"

"Huh?" Amethyst asked.

"A Soul Rosonance is when a meister's soul wavelength is sent to their weapons, in which the weapon sends it back to their meister, and generates a strong wavelength which helps both partners to perform powerful techniques." Lily explains.

"It's also difficult because both meister and weapon's wavelength have to be in harmony and maintain that balance." Riley added.

"In a way, they are similar, yes." Pearl seemed thoughtful of the information.

"Have you two ever done it?" Amethyst asked.

"A few times." Lily answered.

The conversation died after that as Steven's father drove. As the sun began to set, they pulled over, allowing Pearl to drive and Riley and Lily moved to the passenger seat. Pearl drove as Amethyst and Steven's father fell asleep in the back. Lily laid her head on Riley's shoulder as she slept, too. They drove up hill, Lion walked along side them. Out of the corner of her eye, Riley saw that the little girl, Connie, was asleep too.

"I can't believe Lapis would do this. Gems shouldn't fight each other." Steven said.

"We're always fighting gems, actually."

Steven gasped. "What?"

"Oh, how do I put this? All gems aren't necessarily...good."

"All those monsters used to be just like us, right, Pearl?" Amethyst stood from her spot in the back and leaned forward, so her head was next to Pearl's. Riley, shushed Amethyst as she felt Lily move in her sleep.

"Yes, but they have become corrupted and broken. We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them. It's the best we can do for them, for now."

"Huh, just like kishins." Riley muttered.

"What?" Pearl asked.

"Well, a kishin is when an individual, mostly a weapon, consumes an innocent soul, usually for power. They become corrupted and start to lose themselves, and they'll eventually...change."

"Wait, but aren't you a weapon?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, but I only eat monster souls. I can eat human foods, too, but to become a death scythe I must collect 99 kishin souls and one witch soul." She explained.

The conversation ended once their heard a gasp. In front of them they spotted a tower of water. "That's some magical destiny stuff right there." Connie said in awe.

"Guys, I just had the best idea for an album cover." Steven's father said. Those who were in the van got out, while the Steven and Connie slid off of Lion.

"This is it. Lapis Lazuli is here." Garnet confirmed.

"What does she want with the ocean?" Pearl asked.

Connie moved closer to the tower. Despite how the ocean was being used and the size of it, she was amazed at the beauty of it. "It's like an aquarium!"

"Um, Connie..." Lily began. "I don't think you should-"

The ground rumbled as did the water tower as a feminine voice echoed throughout the area.

"You shouldn't be here!" It said.

"She sensed us," Garnet announced.

"Lily," Riley called to her meister. Lily shook her head, answering the silent question. She hadn't sensed anyone other than them in the area.

"Lapis Lazuli," Steven addressed the tower in front of them. "Its me, Steven!"

The water seemed to morphed to make a face that towered over the group. "Go away! Before I make you!" She said.

"But we are Beach Summer Fun Buddies!"

The face shaped itself to be a replica of Steven's, then shouted "No!" before changing back and moved closer, almost poking the children with her pointed nose. "You're one of them - one of the Crystal Gems!" Out of reflex, Riley transformer into her weapon form, Lily catching her in midair and stood protectively close to Steven and Connie. Pearl and Amethyst themselves seemed ready to fight, only to be held back by Garnet.

"What do you mean? We are all gems, right? Just let us help you."

"You don't understand. Just leave me alone." Lapis Lazuli's head sunk back into the tower.

"We are not leaving, Lapis! Not until you give us back our ocean!" Steven ran up to the water tower and slammed his hands onto the surface. Lily almost immediately charged after Steven, that was until a gush of water shot out and slammed Steven back into Garnet, who to Lily's surprise stood her ground. She barely flinched at all.

"I said! Leave! Me! Alone!"

Standing in front of the tower was a water clone of Steven, as well as a few more clones of Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Lily and Riley in her weapon form.

"Greg, kids, stay behind us. We'll handle this." Pearl said. The gems and Lily got into position, ready for battle, though their clones followed, copying their movements exactly. It unnerved Lily how her clone looked exactly like her and Riley, from her uniform to her facial features to the intricate pattern of Riley's ribbon and her curved blade. Riley felt Lily's uneasiness as her grip had gotten tighter.

"You got this," she tried to reassure her partner. However, Riley did not know. She had confidence in her partner's skill, but if these clones were able to copy their movements as well as their appearance, then this would be difficult.

"Stand together. Don't let them separate us." After saying that, Garnet's own clone made the first move, punching her in the face, sending her flying back while leaving a trail. Lily's own clone charged toward her, soon after, followed by the other clones. Lily used Riley to block their impostors' attacks.

"Lily, you can't keep this up. You have to fight back." Lily nodded. Just as their weapons locked forcing each other to push forward, Lily kicked at the clone, hoping it would force them back and give her a bigger opening to fight back. However, the minute her foot had collided with the clone's leg, the water shifted and wrapped itself around her leg. They brought their weapon down, using the shaft to push Lily onto the floor. Lily let out a small yelp of surprise and rolled away as she saw the clone about to bring their blade down.

"You got to hit them hard, and you gotta hit them fast, Lily."

Lily rushed forward, turning the scythe in her hand so that the blade as behind her as she jabbed at her clone with the hilt. The clone dodged and grabbed onto the hilt, pulling the weapon towards them. Lily moved quickly, jumping over the blade before it could connected to her back, then pushed the scythe forward. Riley helped as she willed her weaponized body to move fast, forcing herself through the water clone, creating a long line from the abdomen pass their head. Lily sighed in relief as the clone did not move. She went to pick up Riley, when she felt the cold, sharp object pressed against her neck.

"Lily!"

Her breath hitched as her heart began to race. She gasped when she felt the object melt; her hand immediately went to her throat to where it had been moments ago. Turning around, Riley stood behind her. Her blade arm separated the clone's arm and weapon from their body.

"Do not touch my meister!" She sneered, colliding her fist to their face. The clone's body began to vibrate and writhe before falling apart, creating a puddle onto the ground.

Riley huffed before turning towards Lily and pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lily said as she returned the hug. "I have you, remember?" Both smiled.

"Lapis, I'm coming up! So, please don't drown me." The two turned to see Steven walking toward the tower.

"Steven!" Both called, but he was already inside. Though, both could not see what was happening inside the tower, Lily had to guess that was floating to the top. Hand in hand, they made their way towards the gems and Connie and Greg.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"Steven went to talk to Lapis." Connie answered.

"Who knows how long he'll be up there," Lilly added.

It was obvious that everyone was worried. What's going on up there? What are they doing? Is Steven okay? It was then that the tower began to crumble. Large groups of water began to fall from the sky.

"The whole tower is coming down," Garnet said.

"What about Steven?" Greg asked. He was being held up by Garnet and Pearl, his leg apparently broken. No one responded, but both Connie and Lion had left before anyone could say anything. Just as quickly, they returned, Connie and Steven seated on Lion's back. The water began falling faster now. Riley and Lily both barely being able to dodged the large droplets of water. Everyone huddled together by the now destroyed van. Riley had barely payed attention to the large pink sphere that was encircled around them, protecting them, until Lily gasped. Although, pink was not Riley's favorite color, she welcomed the sight if it prevented her and Lily from drowning. Though, they both know how to swim, it was a long way back to Beach City. Both sat on the hood of the van, Riley grabbed onto the side and onto Lily's arm to steady herself and to also prevent Lily from falling incase she were to fall off. Both sighed in relief was the wave pushed the bubble towards shore.

Upon landing safely back, the bubble disappeared, allowing the van to stand on its own four wheels. That is, until it eventually collapsed onto itself.

"Well," Lily began, "That was something."

"Yep,"

"And unexpected,"

"Totally,"

"This place isn't so bad," Lily giggled.

Riley laughed.

"Maybe."

* * *

 ***A/N: And here is the third chapter! Sorry for the long wait and if it seems a bit rushed. I wanted to get this out before I forget again. Thank you AngelWolf1994, Blue. , and xxxrae97xxx for following, favoriting, and commenting. I originally wanted to make this a quick two chapter short story, but after seeing your comments and how much you seemed to loved this, I thought "What the hell?" and made a** **third chapter. Though, I have to apologize again for how long it took and how rushed it seemed. I have multiple writing projects, both on and off this website, and I have been thinking non stop about what to do and how to write certain situations as well as preparing myself for college. So I hope this will suffice. Also, whether this story continues is up for debate. I would love to see what you thought of this chapter and whether I should go for a fourth. Also, I would like to thank HapHaxion for following and hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading.***


	4. Author's Note

***A/N: Hey, guys. I just wanted to say sorry that this isn't another chapter update, but I have created a multi-fandom imagine blog on tumblr and I'm starting off with Steven Universe, so if you like, go check it out. My username is fandomhell. Please read the rules before sending in anything, it should be under the rules tag.**

 **Don't worry, I'm still working on this fanfic and the next chapter should be up soon. Thank you for reading and sorry for the self-promo.***


End file.
